Un cumpleaños diferente
by mMerikk
Summary: Mio regresa a Japón después de pasar años estudiando en Inglaterra ¿cómo será la relación que tiene con la castaña? MAL SUMMARY, como siempre /3


**Disclaimer:** K-ON ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Disculpen posibles faltas ortográficas o excesos de comas (,)

 _Un cumpleaños diferente_

Observaba las nubes mientras el avión seguía su camino. Hoy, después de graduarme, regresaba a Japón. Había pasado años fuera del país forzosamente por estudios. Digo forzosamente pues mis padres me obligaron a dejar a mi castaña al terminar la preparatoria. Fueron 5 años en Inglaterra estudiando literatura, mi pasión desde pequeña. Y he aquí graduada. La pantalla del avión indica que ya estamos cerca y eso me pone nerviosa. Sé que Mugi estará ahí para recibirme pero tengo temor de regresar. Sabiendo lo que pasó hace casi 5 años.

* * *

 _15 de enero de hace 5 años_

 _-Ninguna de las chicas me ha llamado- Suspiré extrañada, más que nada porque Ritsu, mi mejor amiga, había estado evitándome los últimos días. Al final decidí bañarme y cambiarme para relajarme._

 _Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de ella que decía que estuviera lista a las 11. Solo faltaba peinarme pero tenía una hora aún para hacerlo._

 _Llegó la hora acordada y ella ya estaba ahí, esperando en la puerta._

 _-R-Ritsu..._

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Mio-chuan!_

 _Me sonrojé al recibir su abrazo, estar con ella era tan cálido... me quitaba todos mis miedos._

 _-Vamos, se nos va a hacer tarde - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me jalaba. No sabía a dónde íbamos pero si estaba con ella todo estaría bien. O eso pensaba._

 _Fuimos primero a la heladería y ella fue a pedirlos, para mi fresa y para ella chocolate. Como siempre. Después me llevó a los videojuegos. Era feliz mientras la veía jugar, tan divertida. Sin darme cuenta estábamos en esas máquinas que sacan peluches a través de un brazo hidráulico y cogió una tortuga._

 _-Mio-chuan, para ti_

 _-P-Pero tú te la ganaste- Le respondía avergonzada._

 _-Lo hice por ti, así que acéptala._

 _Y como no aceptarla si me sonreías de esa manera. Ya me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y aprendía a aceptarlos._

 _-Se parece a Ton-chan ¿ne Ritsu?_

 _-¿Ya tienes hambre? Tengo percebes fritos en mi cas... ¿Mio?-_

 _Yo ya estaba en una esquina asustada, susurraba un "no escuché eso" pero no me calmaba aún hasta que sentí que sus brazos me rodeaban._

 _-Miou, es broma, perdón_

 _-Bakka Ritsu... - Atiné a hacer lo de siempre, un golpe en la cabeza._

 _-¿¡Por qué me golpeas ahora!? Si ya te pedí perdón- Me decía haciendo puchero._

 _-Porque quiero._

 _Su mano rozó la mía y trataban de entrelazarse. Caminábamos en dirección al parque, y cuando llegamos nos sentamos bajos un árbol lejano a las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí._

 _\- M-Mio…_

 _-¿Mnh?_

 _-T-Te q-quiero._

 _Ya no seguía viendo el pasto, la veía a ella cabizbaja con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mi rostro ardía y mi corazón latía con fuerza._

 _-Y-Y-Y-Yo..._

 _-Mio olvídalo... no quiero que te sientas incómoda._

 _-N-No es eso_

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Y-Yo también te quiero._

* * *

Tenía esa clase de recuerdos últimamente, de esa relación con mi castaña. Duramos menos de un año porque después de la graduación me fui.

-Atención pasajeros, abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad el avión aterrizará en un par de minutos-

Ese mensaje me sacó de mis pensamientos. Por fin en casa. Después de 5 largos años.

Ya tenía mi maleta y estaba en busca de aquella rubia que iría a recogerme. En todos estos años solo mantuve contacto con ella. Cuando nos graduamos fui la única que se fue del país. Yui, Mugi y Ritsu entraron a la Universidad femenina de Japón a estudiar educación, administración de empresas y música respectivamente. Supe por Mugi que Azusa también ingresó a la misma para estudiar producción musical y que aún practicaban como HTT, sin embargo, el lugar del bajo se mantenía vacío. A pesar de que cuando me fui le dije a Ritsu que podían conseguir a otra bajista pero veo que en estos años no lo hizo.

-¡Mio-chan!

-¡H-Hola Mugi!

El camino a su casa fue tranquilo, hablamos del viaje y de las cosas que quería hacer aquí. Aún no tengo claro eso pero al menos podía ayudarla en su cafetería. Cuando llegamos las dos desempacamos mis cosas mientras pensaba en esta "nueva vida". Había dejado todo en Inglaterra... mi trabajo, mi casa. Pero sé que ese no era mi lugar.

-Mio, ¿Por qué no querías que las chicas supieran de tu regreso?

* * *

 _Era un viernes y las clases habían terminado antes de lo normal en la universidad así que me fui a mi casa con la intención de recuperar todo mi sueño acumulado. Llegué y prendí la laptop. Y revisé entre mis contactos si Ritsu estaba en línea. Era como una rutina, siempre lo hacía pero nunca me atrevía a hablarle._

 _Pero ella si se atrevió._

 _"H-Hola Mio, sé que en estos años que no estabas no hemos hablado, que mala amiga haha. ¿Cómo estás? Aquí todas te extrañan, no somos nada sin nuestra bajista... ¿Cuándo regresas? Mmnh tenemos cosas que hablar, lo sabes ¿no? Ojala no me hayas reemplazado ¡Eh! B-Bueno, espero que me contestes._

 _A pesar de todo, tu mejor amiga por siempre (oh pica, que cursi haha)_

 _Ritsu."_

 _Quedarme helada fue poco, y no, no fui capaz de contestarle. Ya tenía mi viaje de regreso programado pero solo Mugi lo sabía._

* * *

-P-Porque e-es s-sorpresa...

-Entonces les diré que vayan a la cafetería en estos días para que te vean ¿Si?

-¡N-NO! B-Bueno s-si quieres.- Le dije susurrando, aún no estaba lista para verlas, para verla a ella.

Ya habían pasado varios días en los que trabajaba como mesera para Mugi y Sawa-chan fue a hacer mi traje de maid. Estoy segura que no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo así, pero también pude ver lo bien que se llevan esas dos, es como si fueran pareja. Además nuestra ex-profesora siempre estaba pendiente de Mugi.

En la noche se acercó a hablar conmigo, mañana era mi cumpleaños pero, al menos yo, no tenía nada planeado.

-Mio-chan, mañana no vayas a trabajar a la cafetería

-Pero ¿qué voy a hacer aquí?

-Mmnh alistarte, te tengo una sorpresa por la tarde ¡Hasta mañana!

Y es así como desperté al día siguiente.

Mugi había dejado el desayuno listo con una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Mi amistad con ella se fortaleció cuando estaba en Londres, podía ignorar a las chicas menos a ella, era como tener a una acosadora. Poco a poco me fui abriendo más a ella y hablábamos cada semana contándome sobre Yui, Azusa y, claro, Ritsu. Así es como me enteré que Yui al fin se le declaró a Azusa, ¡Al fin! Durante toda la preparatoria era obvio que ella vivía enamorada de la gatita. Y lo bueno era que sus padres lo tomaron bien. No como los míos, o como mi madre.

* * *

 _-M-Mamá_

 _-¿Qué pasa hija?_

 _-T-te-tengo a-algo q-que decirte- Sí, hoy era el día en el cual le diría a mi mamá que estaba con Ritsu, y me moría de miedo._

 _-Pues dime_

 _-E-Estoy c-con R-Ritsu_

 _-¿¡QUÉ!?_

 _-Q-Que d-desde h-hace u-unos m-meses e-estamos j-juntas y me he enamorado de ell…- Se escuchó una bofetada._

 _-NO, NO Y NO, yo nunca voy a aceptar eso ¿Entiendes Mio?_

* * *

"Mio-chan, ven a la cafetería a las 4.

Mugi"

Estaba camino a la cafetería de mi amiga observando mi celular. Mi papá no me había llamado. Después de los sucesos de mi último año en la preparatoria él estuvo en desacuerdo con que estudie en Inglaterra. En el fondo sabía que me apoyaba pero nadie puede hacer que mi madre cambie de idea.

Llegué y como era temprano había poca gente. Vi que Mugi estaba en la mesa del fondo y me dirigí hacia ella y a las demás que también estaban ahí cabizbaja. De pronto sentí que me miraban, levanté la vista y ahí estaban sus ojos dorados, mirándome. Quería correr, quería huir, pero ni podía moverme. Ella se levantó y, sin despegar su mirada de la mía, caminó hacia mí. Era como si solo existiéramos las dos.

En ese momento solo existíamos las dos.

Estábamos frente a frente. Hace años que no la veía, sin contar las fotos, era ella, mi Ritsu.

-Feliz cumpleaños Mio-chuan

Sentía sus labios en mi mejilla y mi rostro enrojecido. Todo era real. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estoy segura de que en cualquier momento se saldría.

Tomó mi mano y fuimos a la mesa con las demás. Temblaba, tenía miedo, los nervios me consumían ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no las veía? Mucho.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Mio-chan!- dijeron todas.

Yo solo sonreía, no quería llorar pero Ritsu se dio cuenta de una lágrima que estaba por salir y la limpió con su dedo. Estaba sonrojada como un tomate. Mugi trajo el pastel que era de rayas celestes y blancas (como mis panties aquella vez que me caí en el escenario) y con un bajo encima de este.

-Espero que te guste mi reina peligrosa.

Una idea así para el pastel solo podía ser creada por ella. Las cosas entre Ritsu y yo se dan como si nunca me hubiera ido, pero no quiero ilusionarme con que sigo siendo "suya".

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIO-CHAN! Aquí en Perú aún es 15 de enero haha y es la primera vez que subo algo en su fecha *u*

Espero (y confío en el tiempo libre que tengo por ahora) que este tenga continuación, porque la idea me salió muy larga. En fin, reviews, spam, todo es permitido.

Merik ~


End file.
